Random fan Fiction Bites for Runounin Kenshin
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Little humour bits of Kenshin Fanfiction while fighting writers block.


Random Fiction Bites: Rurounin Kenshin

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


[This style of Fan-fiction seems to have been developed by Mr. Talon. Simply this is what happens when I try to fight writers' block.]

  
  


Kenshin stood watching the clothes dry. All his other chores were done. Everyone else was gone. Sano was off gambling, Kaoru was teaching at another Dojo, and Yahiko was Akabeko helping Tae. Kenshin acted on pure instinct, he drew his Sakabato, flipped it and Cut through the fourth wall.

"Hey author-dono, Sessha is very bored with staring at the laundry."

"Hey I am sorry Kenshin. I have Writer's block." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Really? Sessha is very sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." replies Daimyo Shi "do you play chess?"

"Hai, a little." replies Kenshin.

Daimyo Shi Sets up a Chess board. Kenshin plays white. Daimyo Shi wins the first match, but Kenshin takes the second, they stalemate the third.

"Sessha was wondering if you thought of anything yet?" asks Kenshin

"No maybe I should go to bed."

"Have a good night then Author-dono."

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


Kenshin is washing clothes. Yahiko is doing practice swings and Kaoru is sweeping up. Kenshin looked at his new wife and sighs blissfully. [Sessha is such a lucky man to have such a wonderful wife. It been so peaceful since the wedding nothing could spoil this]

Through the gate and into the court yard walked Kenshin's deadliest foe. Shattering Kenshin's Peace. [No it is impossible!] Thinks Kenshin.

Yet there stood Shishio Makoto in his bandage wrappings and Purple kimono, to his left was Komagata Yumi in all her sexy off the shoulder Kimono glory and do his right was Hoji holding a couple stacked large boxes wrapped in tissue paper. 

"Shishio!" exclaimed Kenshin in a shocked voice. Kaoru looks at Shishio with a face locked in pure horror. Yahiko simply passes out.

"Well Himura-senpai congratulations on your marriage" says Shishio completely ignoring the shocked expression on Kenshin face.

"It is nice to see you again Himura-san." remarks Yumi

Kenshin blinks twice "You haven't come back from beyond the grave to kill sessha?"

"Why Would I? There would be no point to it. You won, you fought honourably, and I lost when to hell and took it over. Why would I come back and kill you? I see no real point it would be such a hollow accomplishment. No I am here because I heard about your wedding. I know it late but I have Wedding Gifts for you." remarks Shishio.

Kaoru's Expression changes from horror to pure 'I been hit by a train' stupid look.

"Uh . . . Ok, well Shishio-san and Yumi-dono if you just sit there in the living room and Hoji can put those boxes in the corner. I will go make us some tea." says Kenshin as his desperately tries to keep his mind from snapping.

"Thank you, Himura-san" replies Yumi.

Kenshin drags Karou and Yahiko into the kitchen.

"Is that really Shishio, Kenshin?" asks Karou snapping out of her stupor.

"Uh well. Yeah." Says Kenshin.

"And what are you doing?" asks Karou.

Kenshin starts to boil water for tea. "Making tea, Karou-chan."

"Your worse enemy somehow resurrects and you are making him tea!?" shouts Karou.

"Karou-chan, please calm down he did bring Wedding gifts. Shishio missed his best chance to kill me when he walked into the courtyard."

Karou looks at Kenshin like he grew purple facial tentacles.

After the water boils Kenshin pours it into the tea pot and then puts in the tea. He takes it back out the main room with a slight less shock Kaoru and a now awake but stupefied Yahiko. Kenshin pours tea for everyone and himself.

Shishio sips the tea and remarks "Himura-senpai you really make excellent tea."

As time goes on the barriers break down and Kenshin and Shishio start a Go game as Yumi and exchange fashion tips. Both Hoji and Yahiko sit looking dumb as the other four chat.

_____________________________________________________

Kaoru watches as Kenshin washes her laundry. No matter how often she saw it. It never ceases to amaze her. [The most feared Hitokiri in all of Japan, perhaps ever, does my laundry. I wonder if there is another woman in all of Japan that has a man doing her laundry. Yahiko and sano when to fix Tae's roof. They will be gone all day. Dr. Genza is away visiting his sister with Ayame-chan and Suzami-chan. Megumi is at the clinic. Yes today is perfect!] chuckles Kaoru softly. A predatory evil smile graces Kaoru's lips as she approaches Kenshin.

Kenshin could feel Kaoru's approach, something was different though. Kenshin ignores it. Karou embraces him from behind, putting her left hand in his kimono and stroking his chest at bit. Kenshin's heart rate doubles.

"Kenshin there no one around today."whispers Kaoru seductively.

A small trickle of Blood drips from Kenshin's nose as he freezes in place.

"With everyone away we could really enjoy ourselves." purrs Kaoru

"Ka . . . Kaoru-dono I . . ." says Kenshin before he passes out in Kaoru's arms.

"What the Hell? What is he gay? Wait, no, his nose wouldn't bleed then. I never would have though he was so inexperienced. Now what? I getting some today." Kaoru picks up Kenshin and carries him into her room.

  
  
  
  


Japanese terms:

Sakabato: reverse blade sword

Hai: Yes

Hitokiri= assassin

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers hence why Kenshin is using it. 


End file.
